The proposed research seeks to uncover the factors which determine cross-situational consistency or inconsistency in behavior. The project focuses on four factors which may underlie consistency in friendliness. 1. Range of Behavioral Repertoire: Subject will be required to role-play both being friendly and being shy teachers. The difference between the versions will be taken as a measure of their ability to vary their friendliness behavior. Consistent people should have a smaller range. 2. Perception of Situations: A similarity Q-sort of situations will be used to determine whether the friendliness items form natural categories for the subjects. Consistent people are expected to cluster the friendliness items. 3. Elicitation by the Responses of Others: Agreement in strangers' friendliness ratings based on a videotape of each subject will be examined. It is predicted that generally consistent subjects will generate higher agreement among the raters. 4. Subjective Values/Motives: The importance and salience of friendliness and appropriate social behavior will be assessed by paper and pencil tests. Consistently friendly people are expected to consider such behavior more important. This project begins an analysis of the interaction between person and situation factors which focuses on the individual and will allow greater understanding of basic behavioral determinants without abandoning either general processes or individual differences.